Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as a “data center,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit of, the general public.
For organizations providing data center functionality or organizations utilizing data functionality, such as in commerce applications, network capacity for facilitating the exchange of data can be a key concern. In some situations, the ordering and implementation of network equipment can require months of lead time and significant capital investments. Accordingly, in one approach, communication network providers may make advanced investments in equipment and processes that require a longer lead time or in the event of an order backlog. However, advanced investments in equipment can be inefficient and result in overbuilding or overproduction of network capacity. In another approach, communication network providers can manually estimate network equipment capacity or utilization and project network equipment needs.